école moldue et arguments
by adel03lem
Summary: ron et hermione on eut leur fille Rose qui a maintenant trois ans, tout va bien mais quand hermione veut convaincre Ron de l'envoyer dans une maternel moldue, ça complique les choses ...


ron et hermione on eut leur fille Rose qui a maintenant trois ans, tout va bien mais quand hermione veut convaincre Ron de l'envoyer dans une maternel moldu, ça complique les choses ...

il est tard, les enfants sont couchés, une jeune femme se glisse lentement dans le salon où son mari est installé devant le feu, décidée à obtenir gain de cause..

Flashback

- Chéri je voulais te parler c'est au sujet de Rose

Ron se retourna précipitament, dès qu'il s'agissait de sa princesse il pouvait être le père le plus gaga du monde ou le plus affolé comme maintenant

- QUOI ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? elle est malade? elle a perdu son doudou ? elle a fait une chute? elle s'est étouffé avec ton stupide chat roux ? j'ai toujours dit que cet animal était dangeureux surtout pour elle ! PAR MERLIN HERMIONE REPONDS JE T'EN SUPPILES !

- Doucement je veux juste te parler de ses études donc tu prends une grande inspiration et tu te calmes et pour pattenrond voit le bon côté il est roux ça te dépaysage pas.

Hermione redoutait déjà ce moment où elle devrait expliquer un truc moldu à son 100% sorcier de mari donc taquineries et grand sourire pour attendrir son cher époux était l'étape numéro une.

- Ses études ? tu crois pas que c'est trop tôt?

-En faite non, j'ai commencé moi même l'école à deux ans et c'était géniale, notre princesse y rencontrera des enfants, apprendra de nouvelles choses et fera de nouvelles expériences, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ron regarda sa femme, dire qu'il la connaissait bien serait un euphémisme, il pouvait énumérer tous ces grains de beauté et connaisser toutes ces faiblesses la première ; lui dire des mots doux soit pendant les moments intimes soit quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose et là il le savait, il y avait un loup garou dans la forêt interdite donc prudence, sa femme est une gryffondor et il savait pourquoi.

-Ecoute Mione, je trouve cela bien mais tu sais qu'on peut avoir un precepteur pour Rose, tu as raison il faut peut être commencer son éducation si on veut qu'elle soit aussi intelligente que sa chère maman et la plus grande des sorcières.

Voilà, la bombe aller être lachée et avec un peu de chance elle échapperait à la colère de l'hippogriffe.

- Je ne parle pas d'une éducation sorcière chéri.

...Un ange passe... ...

- QUOI ? de quoi tu parles, notre fille est une sorcière tu veux qu'elle apprenne quoi?

Hermione soupira, ça allait être dur, qui a dit que Ron Weasley était une tendre petite belette ? pas quand il s'agit de sa fille !

- Mon trèsor, je souhaite que notre petite Rose aille à la maternelle, une maternelle moldue.

- Pour y apprendre quoi au juste ? Comment fera t-elle sans nous autour, perdue dans le monde moldus, ce monde de fou où on ne sait même pas qui est Dumby ?

En regardant sa femme il sut directement que un il avait dit quelque chose de mal et deux elle allait le tuer, la fureur de la lionne va s'abattre sur sa pauvre personne maintenant c'est sûr, pourquoi il ne se taiser jamais?

- Ronald, commença t-elle d'une voix calme ( là il était cuit, préparer l'épithaphe il allait rejoindre grand père Dumby, tonton Voldy et les autres) tu viens de dire quoi sur les moldus, viens tu de insulter tes propres beaux parents ? sache que Rose est aussi ma fille et leur petite fille et sache que si je veux que Ma fille aille dans une école moldue, elle ira et elle apprendra la lecture, les bases de l'orthographe, les mathématiques, la biologie, l'histoire et elle va aussi cultiver sa grammaire.

Ron ne disait rien, il avait écouté à moitié tellement il réfléchissait à comment se sortir de ce pétrin.

- Ma mione, tu sais que je t'aime et je veux le meilleur pour toi et les enfants mais je refuse que ma fille aille faire tant de cours si jeune et cultive des dromadaires.

- Dromadaires ? Je n'ai jamais parler de dromadaire mais de grammaire Ronald et sache que ça s'éleve ça ne se cultive pas! Tu gâches l'avenir de notre fille là !

- Son avenir ? elle a trois ans Hermione, TROIS ANS !

- Et alors ? elle ira en maternelle pas à Oxford que je sache et ...

- Et rien du tout,si tu veux elle peut aller dans une garderie sorcière ou..

- Ronald je te déteste, et sache que les études moldues sont presque semblables à celles des sorciers.

Comme son cher époux-j'ai-envie-te-t'étrangler- d'amour n'avait pas l'air convaincu elle continua;

- Oui, l'arthimancie c'est comme le grec ancien, les potions la chimie, le quidditch c'est le sport, la science et vie de la terre pourrait être apparenté à la botanique, tu vois moldus ou sorciers c'est pareil.

- C'est NON, HERMIONE JEAN WEASLEY MA FILLE N'IRA PAS DANS UNE ECOLE DE MOLDUS ET LA DISCUTION EST CLOSE !

il partit sans se retourner et claqua la porte, avant de revenir.

- je suis sortie par la mauvaise entrée, ça arrive, je vais dans la cuisine.

Ah oui, en plus d'être en colère il disait des phrases sans queue ni tête, géniale et ne faisait pas gaffe ainsi il voulait partir par la porte qui menait aux toilettes. Bravo le Roux !

Fin Flashback

Donc, elle allait utilisé l'Arme, celle que beaucoup de maris redoutent; le jeu du tu me veux ? Ben tu m'auras pas, pour cela il faut; une ambiance intime ( merci la cheminée), de manifiques sous-vêtements et la victime, euh le mari.

- Mon amour, dit elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Il se retourna et vit sa femme dans un ensemble violet magnifique, il sentit le désir monter en lui. Elle approcha doucement, trop doucement à son goût. Il décida de la rejoindre et l'embrassa fougeusement, il en profitat pour carresser son merveilleux corps de nymphe, il sentit ses petites mains lui enlever sa chemise, c'est sûr il plongeait au paradis, il ne pensait à rien, il allait dégrapher son haut quand d'un coup elle se retira à un mètre de lui.

- Rose va aller dans une maternelle moldue alors?

Ron n'y croyait pas, jamais elle avait fait ça.

- Tu, Je, euh, tu as fait tout ça pour que j'accepte ?

- Non, je veux juste te proposer un compromis, si tu acceptes ma proposition, non seulement tu n'es pas punis de calins mais en plus tu ne dors pas sur le canapé;

- HERMIONE ! c'est du chantage !

il était vexé, et encore le mot était faible vu que le bout de ses oreilles tourné au cramoisi.

- Ron ? Ta fille veut y aller, tu ne veut pas qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut, son bonheur ?

Voilà que après les arguments physiques de sa femme il devait prendre en compte les arguments sentimentales de sa fille, bref il se savait vanicu. il s'approcha d'elle, la pris dans ses bras et lui murmura un " c'est d'accord" à l'oreille.

Après tout, sa femme était la plus intelligente et la plus belle des sorcières, elle avait ( malheureusement des fois pour lui) tout le temps raison et puis après tout, vaut mieux ça que se trouver dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au bout !


End file.
